Zoey 101: Nicole's Story
by mellow.yellow90
Summary: ON HIATUSThe gang has been separated for the first time in 5 years. They’ve graduated and moved on. Or have they? Can each member of the group survive without the other seven?


**Zoey 101: Nicole's Story **

**A story by mellow.yellow90**

**Summary: **The gang has been separated for the first time in 5 years. They've graduated and moved on. Or have they? Can each member of the group survive without the other seven? The stories may interlink, so you may have to read all of them to understand what's going on (it may end up like a mini-series!).

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I **do not **own "Zoey 101". If you're looking for something funny/witty to go here, too damn bad, I've got nothing. The point is: **I DON'T OWN "ZOEY 101". **

**Zoey 101: Nicole's Story **

**Prologue: Goodbye P.C.A. for you are No More**

"I have nothing to wear!" a stressed out Nicole Bristow shouted from deep within the walk-in closet and as she threw all her skirts and dresses into the growing pile behind her.

_Just in time, Zoey Brooks, Nicole's best friend walked into the room. _

"Nicole, get out here, I'll find you something to wear," Zoey offered.

"I'll come out Zoey, but I _don't _want you to find me something to wear."

"Fine, Nic, I won't find you something to wear," Zoey promised "Just come out here, please."

_Shortly thereafter, Nicole appeared with her wet hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head and a bathrobe. She then spotted a pink, poofy tulle dress (the kind that all little girls dream of) and held it up against her body as she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror across the room. _

"Do you think I should wear my prom dress?" Nicole asked to no one in particular.

"Nicole, there's a reason they call it a _prom _dress and not a _graduation _dress," Dana Cruz said as she put down her mascara and turned to look at Nicole.

"Right," Nicole said as she let out a nervous laugh and as she slumped down against the closet.

"I made us some breakfast," Quinn Pensky said as she brought a large, heavy wooden tray into the room.

_Unfortunately for Quinn, no one thanked her for the food that she just slaved over for the last 20 minutes (time she could've spent by playing with Mark Delfiggalo's hair or working on the last of her 'Quinnventions') _

"Thanks for the help, Dana," Zoey said sarcastically, as she grabbed Nicole's black flippy skirt, blue spaghetti-strapped tank top and white 3-button shirt. "Here, wear this. But I don't see the point in obsessing over clothes, you're going to be wearing the cap and gown anyway" she said to Nicole as she handed her the clothes.

"You're welcome, Zo," Dana said a little late, and sarcastically.

"Zo, I was sup-" Zoey cut Nicole off

"Yes, I know, you were supposed to pick your clothes. But, you've been trying to decide for three days, and I'm sick of it!"

_Suddenly, Nicole was on the verge of tears and Lola Martinez walked in, but as soon as she saw Nicole on the floor with her head in her hands, she turned around and walked out. _

_Zoey sighed. She hated to see Nicole cry and she would see it enough to last her a lifetime. Nicole would be crying for the next two days. Today, she would cry because her closest friends Lola Martinez, Dana Cruz, Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Michael Barrett, Chase Matthews and Logan Reese would be graduating. And as for tomorrow, she'd cry because they would be going their separate ways for the first time in six years, and as everyone knew, Nicole was terrible at goodbyes. In fact, she dreaded them. _

"Nicole, I'm sorry. You've been trying to be independent all year; I just spoiled that for you, didn't I? Please get up. We have to be at the ceremony in 20 minutes and you're still not dressed, and your hair and make-up's not done and we both know how much you like to obsess over all that. So, let's get a move on. Remember, I'm sorry, okay…and I love you," Zoey said her speech to Nicole while tears ran down her tiny, round face.

"Oh, Zoey, don't cry, please don't cry!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just get ready, Nicole.

"Zoey, I have a 'Quinnvention' Nicole could use to do her hair. It works really well and it does your hair in anyway you want in under 10 seconds," Quinn said excitedly.

"Are you sure it even works Quinn," Nicole asked, scared for her life (she knew that when Quinn mentioned her 'Quinnventions', it was never good).

"Yeah, Lola just used it. Her hair looks amazing!"

"I did see her hair…alright, I'll try it."

"Great. I'll be right back."

_Five minutes later, Quinn came back with a large metal booth with a large amount of buttons and levers on it. _

"Step inside, and tell me what you'd like to do with you hair," Quinn said.

_And within 10 seconds, Nicole stepped out of the booth with her hair done perfectly. Nicole decided that she wanted it done half up and half down with the hair that was down curled…and it only took 10 seconds and she loved it!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The gang all walked to Graduation Hall (the only place on the Pacific Coast Academy campus that was used only once a year) in a long row, holding hands. Each one of them was thinking about the event that was about to take place. Today was the day that they'd be walking across the stage, accepting their graduation diploma and for the first time in many, many years, not be able to call themselves "P.C.A. Students", but instead "P.C.A. Graduates, Class of 2009" and it scared the hell out of them. Their parents had followed them, but left their children to talk for a few minutes before the ceremony. _

"Are you ready guys," Zoey said, with fear in her voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chase responded.

"Ready," Logan, Dana, Lola, Michael and Quinn said.

"No, I'm not ready. I can't do it guys. I'm not ready to go out into the real world! I can't do it and you can't make me!" Nicole said as she folded her arms across her chest and walked away from the rest of the group.

"Of course you can, Nicole. You're brave, just look at everything you've done by yourself this year," Zoey said. She then began to list off some events that were significant to Nicole being brave. "For example, you saved Logan and Dana from that huge storm when we went camping at Rainbow Lake. If you hadn't lost your lip gloss when we went on the hike, we would've never found them! Or, the time you stood up to Dean Rivers when he wrongly accused Dustin of stealing from the P.C.A. Bookstore, or the time you saved the P.C.A. Café from burning down due to a fight Chase and I had."

"Yeah, so, what can that tell you? No one in the real world is going to find any significance in those lame events. They mean nothing. It was just by pure luck that I managed to successfully solve those problems on my own."

"Nicole, don't let it get you down. You'll succeed. We'll all succeed. It's what each one of us was meant to do," Quinn said.

"Whatever."

"Nicole…I have to be brave right now too. You don't think leaving the comfort of P.C.A. behind scares the hell out of me? Cause it does. Right now, I'm going to give a speech in front of at least 500 people about the past five years at P.C.A. and what it's been like to be a part of the first group of girls coming into P.C.A.," Zoey said.

"We're all leaving too, Nic and we all scared, it's only natural," Michael said as he put his arm around his best friend's shoulders to comfort her.

"Your hair looks amazing, by the way," Logan said to her, hoping that would make Nicole feel better.

"Fine, I see all your points…except for yours Logan. But, thanks for the compliment. Now, for the last time as Pacific Coast Academy students, group hug?" Nicole asked.

"Group hug," everyone confirmed.

_The eight of them walked into Graduation Hall in two rows of four, once again holding hands. You could hardly tell where the line of graduates began and where it ended. It was all just a sea of black. Soon enough, the graduation march began and all the kids that grew up at Pacific Coast Academy started to walked down the aisle and assemble onto the stage. _

"This is it," Zoey quickly whispered to Nicole "Good luck".

"Good luck," Nicole whispered back.

_Dean Rivers then walked onto the stage and in front of the large, wooden Pacific Coast Academy podium. _

"Good Morning Teachers, Graduates, Parents and Friends. I'd like to welcome you to…"

_Nicole quickly tuned out Dean Rivers. _

_Who cares what he has to say she thought. Today's the day I'm going to leave my best friends behind and move to Massachusetts. Crap. Get it together Nicole, get it together. This is the summer of big changes and you're going to change along with it. You're going to get a job in Kansas and make some money. There, you're going to mature a bit more. You're also going to become more independent…_

"Nicole, I'm almost on! Give me some words of encouragement,"

"Uh…you'll do great, Zo. Just imagine everyone in their underwear!"

"Right…thanks, Nicole…I'll…uh… do…that," Zoey responded with a hesitation in her voice.

"…And now, I'd like to welcome our very first female valedictorian to the stage. Zoey Brooks is part of the first female class to ever attend Pacific Coast Academy. She has participated in school activities strongly throughout her years at P.C.A. She first began by joining the basketball and volleyball teams as well as the drama club, running for school president, then joining the outdoors club, and writer's club and has done this all while maintaining a consistent 4.0 GPA. Now, without further ado, please welcome Ms. Zoey Brooks to the stage."

"Thank you, Dean Rivers. Good Morning Fellow Graduates, Teachers, Dean Rivers, Assistant Dean Macinah, Assistant Dean Featherfield, Parents and Friends. Today's the day we begin a new journey. This is a journey of change, a chance for us, the Class of 2009 to spread our wings and fly. We'll fly to new places and new heights, and whether we succeed or fail, we will know that we've made our parents, friends, teachers and deans proud by just walking across this stage today and accepting the token to our new lives and graduating from high school.

But, can I really truly say that Pacific Coast Academy was high school? Some of the time, it felt like a permanent vacation, with textbooks and homework. But, at P.C.A., I've learned so much in my five short years here. I've learned the lesson of acceptance. Acceptance to me means that no matter what comes your way, you have to learn to live with it and deal with the consequences, good or bad once they occur. P.C.A. learned acceptance the day they accepted female students. I'd like to thank Dean Rivers and whoever else was involved in making that decision. You have given me a great opportunity to go to a wonderful school and meet people with whom I will definitely be friends forever with. I've also learned the lessons of hard work and determination. I've learned these lessons because in my opinion, nothing came easily at P.C.A., we all had to work hard for everything and I enjoyed it. Not at the time, mind you, but yes, I did enjoy the reward that the lessons of hard work and determination have given me.

So, in conclusion, I leave you my fellow graduates today with this quote "Some people walk into our lives and quickly go. Others stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts and we are never the same." To me, each and everyone of the people who have set foot onto the Pacific Coast Academy campus is a person that has stayed in my heart and left footprints on it and for that, I'd like to thank you. Goodbye, Pacific Coast Academy. And for the last time, go Stingrays!"

"Zoey, that was beautiful," Nicole said as she way trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks."

"Now, I'd like to welcome our special guest speaker, Dr. Ray Hilroy. Dr. Hilroy is a former student of Pacific Coast Academy and…"

_Once again, Nicole tuned Dean Rivers out. _

_Why do I have to listen to some random person? I mean he didn't help me through anything at P.C.A. He wasn't a teacher or a dean, what does this dude have to say…Now, Massachusetts, be strong, Nicole, be strong. You will mature and you will succeed…_

"Nicole, pay attention, they're going to start handing out the diplomas soon," Zoey said.

"Oh crap, sorry."

"And now, I'd everyone to give a big Pacific Coast Academy welcome to our Diploma and Award Distributor, Mrs. Colley," Dean Rivers said.

"Thank you Dean Rivers. I'd like to begin with the awards. For the 'Most Improved Student' Award, Johnny Smalltown! 'Most Athletic, Female' Dana Cruz (loud cheers and applause from the gang [**A/N: **Or as I like to call them, The Excellent Eight), 'Most Athletic, Male' Logan Reese (more loud cheers and applause from the gang), 'Academic Excellence Award, Female' Zoey Brooks (more loud cheers and applause from the gang), 'Academic Excellence Award, Male' Bennett Carlson and that concludes the awards. Now, for the diplomas, I will call each one of the graduates in alphabetical order. Please come up and accept you diploma, and sit back down in your spot. Also, please hold all applause until the very end. Thank you. First up, Michael Barrett (**A/N: After all the characters go up, there are loud cheers and applause from the gang or "Excellent Eight")**…Zoey Brooks…Nicole Bristow…Bennett Carlson…Dana Cruz …Lola Martinez…Chase Matthews…Quinn Pensky…Logan Reese…Johnny Smalltown. Now, I'd like to present to you, the Pacific Coast Academy Class of 2009. Congratulations!"

"We did it…I did it," Nicole screamed. "Mommy, Daddy, I graduated high school. I did it!"

"Yeah Nicole, we did it. Congratulations, Mike, congratulations Nicole. I'm going to go find my parents now, okay. I'll see you guys later," Zoey said.

"Everybody, please go downstairs for refreshments and pictures. The graduates will stay behind for a group picture," Dean Rivers said.

_After the group picture, the gang went downstairs to congratulate their fellow classmates and talk to their families about their accomplishments and about the event that just took place. The gang then went to P.C.A.'s graduation dinner and after-party (where Zoey and Chase ended up winning Prom King and Queen) It's so obvious that they were meant to be, Nicole thought. Logan then invited all his friends over to his house the next night to have a real graduation party after they were all moved out. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe that we're packing up our stuff for the last time. I still think that we're going to be back next year, but we're not," Quinn said.

"It really sucks too. This place holds so many memories…good one and bad ones," Dana agreed.

"Well, why don't we make a pact, right here and right now," Zoey suggested.

"A pact…for what," Nicole asked.

"To always remain best friends, no matter what happens, we'll always remember P.C.A. and we'll always remember out friends, and first loves," Zoey said.

"Sure," Quinn, Nicole, Dana and Lola agreed.

"But, shouldn't we include the guys in this," Lola inquired.

"We can…," Zoey began. "…yeah, we'll include the guys. Nicole, go get them, they should still be here."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

_Soon enough, the girl's room was filled with eight people, all sitting cross-legged on the floor with a candle in the middle. They made a pact that day, "For friends, for fun, for teenage love and for the memories that Pacific Coast Academy will always hold for us". That pact rapidly became the glue that held this friendship together. It's what kept them as strong as they are and as strong as they'll ever be. Dana, Quinn, Lola, Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael and Logan would be the best of friends till the day they die. Best friends forever...no matter what comes between them. _

_Dana, Quinn, Lola, Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael and Logan each left P.C.A. with a heavy heart. They didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to. When they each got to Logan's beach house, they 'partied it up' like they never partied before…and they had tons of fun. Before they knew it, the sun was rising and they had to go their separate ways. What will life have in store for each individual, they don't know. But, what they do know is that if they need a friend, they have seven people who care about them deeply and that they will always have each other's backs. And that's all they needed and all they'll ever need. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: That's the end of the first Chapter. Please read and review. If you want more to this story, I want at least 10 reviews...only 7 more to go! Tell your friends about it...it's the only way. Make me happy if you want more. )**


End file.
